kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Church of Novara
The Church of Novara is the main religious body in the United Kingdom of Novara & Archelonia and all her colonies. It is also the main religious body in Bourgogne & Italia with denominations in Arago, Lucidia, Nascita, and the Realm of Light. Pantheon The Novaran Pantheon consists of many different gods and goddesses. At the core lay the main Gods of the House of Novaricus, in total Thirteen Gods. Irenaeus Ireneaeus is known as the Supreme God and is also known as Rey. The Protector of the Laws of the realm and presides over the heavens shining with a heavenly light. He is the Novaran personification of the Greek God Zeus & Roman God Jupiter. Irenaeus is the protector of the king and his family. His wife is his sister Joelle, who serves as the Queen of the Heavens, and through her gave birth to two sons, Marcus, the God of War, and Martel, the God of Forging and Smith, as well as two daughters, Victoire, the Goddess of Victory, and Sylvie, Goddess of the Forest. However Irenaeus was known for being an adulterer, and has had many children from other sources. Through a Nymph, he was the father of Luna & Solaris, the Goddess of the Moon and God of the Sun respectively. In addition, he fathered many mortal men, including the semi-mythical Gémeaux brothers Excelleur & Beaudoux, Mnestria & Helene. (All from Lydia, Queen of Aquitania). Rhadampis & Novarus (Both from Dana, Princess of Angoulema.) and Détruire, the son of the Novaran Peincess Aethelhild. Joelle Joelle is the Queen of the Gods, also known by the name Reine. She is worshiped as a the patron goddess of birth and marriage. Many authors and stories portray Joelle as the jealous suitor to her husbands adulterous antics, and often times punish the woman and their children for her husbands adulterous behavior. She is the mother of Marcus, the God of War, Martel, the God of Forging and Smithing, Victoire the Goddess of Victory & Sylvie, the Goddess of the Forest. She is the Novaran personification of the Greek Goddess Hera & the Roman Goddess Juno. Common symbols attributed to her are the pomegranate, the crow, the cow & the peacock, the latter two being her sacred animals. Janus Janus is the God of Gateways and Beginnings, and the Novaran Personification of the Roman God of the same name. He represents the personification of the starts of peace and war, harvests, marriage, birth, and other important events in a person's life. Little is known in the various stories about where he came from, though the church has officially written that he was a wanderer who was deified by Irenaeus after successfully turning back an invasion. Termina Termina is the Goddess of Boundaries and Endings, and is the Novaran Personification of the Roman God Terminus. She is one of the few deities in any faith to have her own feast day, February 23. During this ceremony, people would pour holy water onto her stone markers and placed wreathes and flowers to bless that stone. These stone markers would be placed at the boundaries of worlds or of cities, and it is said that these markers would protect their worlds from danger. It is said that Termina is the only goddess who does not give way to Irenaeus when he moved his temple to the ancient capitol. It is also said that a curse is placed upon those who move the Stone Markers. Victoire Victoire is the Goddess of Victory, but she is Novara's personification of not only the Roman Goddess VIctoria (Greek's Nike), but the Greek Goddess Athena (Roman's Minerva). As such she is also the primary deity of Defensive War, in comparison to Marcus as God of Offensive War. She was held in high regard by the Novaran & Archelonian tribes as their military commanders often worshiped her for victory. Victoire is also the patron god for, among others: Medicine, the Arts, Dyeing, Science & Trade. She is the daughter of Irenaeus, sprung from his head. Her symbols include the Owl, which is her sacred animal, and the Olive Tree. Ponua Ponua is the Goddess of Peace & Love, Novara's personification of the Roman Goddess Venus (Greek's Aphrodite). In addition to her functions as goddess of those, she is also the patron god of beauty, sex, prosperity & fertility. She is said to be born from the seafoam that created the land of Saint-Illiers and the numerous worlds from a small island (which gave rise to the naming of the province Ile-de-Archelone or Island of Archelonia. Her symbols include the rose, which is offered at her temple in Veritas, Novara, and Myrtle, known for its sweet scented fowers, evergreen leaves and medicinal & magical properties. Marcus Marcus is the God of Offensive War, named after the Roman Mars (Greek Ares), and was the son of Iraeneus and Joelle. He is also noted for being the guardian of agriculture. As a god he represents the savagery of war, and as such many people worship him for the sake of ensuring glory through battle. His symbol is the woodpecker which according to priests is a courageous and spirited bird which has a beak so strong it can pierce through even the toughest oak. The wolf is another symbol, but one borrowed from that of Rhomania, and is more tied from the story of the founders of Rhoma, of which has been reused as the story of the founding of Veritas. Placide Placide is the God of Death, and is sometimes considered a God of Darkness, the equivalent to the Roman God, Pluto (Greek's Hades). He is also the God of Wealth as sometimes their was mineral wealth found underground. He is depicted as a stern ruler but the loving husband of Perthopone, goddess of vegetation. Despite his importance in civilized nature, there are few temples in existence that venerate his image due to his dark nature. Luna Luna is the Goddess of the Moon & of Winter, and is the equivalent to the Roman Goddess, Diana (Greek's Artemis) as well as the Roman goddess of the same name. She is also venerated as Goddess of the Hunt and of Birth. It is said that the most devout of worshipers can understand the speech of animals, due to Luna's association with woodland creatures. In addition, it is also said that the most devout has the innate ability to control the Water and Ice, and are often extremely skilled in those particular magics. Solaris Solaris is the God of the Sun & of Summer, and is the equivalent to the Roman & Greek God Apollo as well as the Roman God Sol. God of Prophets, his temple in Somme is home to the Solarian Oracle. He is the patron god of among others: Truth, Healing, Plague, Music, Poetry and the Arts. His devout followers are said to have the innate ability to control Fire and Lightning, and are often extremely skilled in those particular magics. Maia Maia is the Goddess of the Earth & of Spring, and is the equivalent to the Roman Goddesses Ceres (Greek's Demeter) and Flora. She is also the Goddess of Agriculture, Flowers, Fertility, Sacred Law and the Harvest. Her devout followers are known to hear and feel the nature around them, and it is believed she is also the Goddess of the Geomancers. Her devout followers are said to have the innate ability to control the Earth, and are often extremely skilled in that particular magic. Aurelius Aurelius is the God of the Sky & of Autumn, and is the equivalent of the Greek Anemoi or Wind Gods, specifically Eurus, the East Wind. His devout followers are said to have the innate ability to control the Wind, and are often extremely skilled in that particular magic. Bacchus Bacchus is the God of Wine and is the equivalent of the Roman God of the same name (Greek's Dionysus). He is the patron god of grape harvests, wine making, ritual madness and religious ecstasy. Minor Gods & Goddesses There are many other lesser gods and demigods that are also written among the many texts of this faith. *'Martel': God of Forging *'Sylvie': Goddess of the Forest *'Perthopone': Goddess of Vegetation *'Virginie': Goddess of the Hearth and of Family *'Sylvain': God of the Fields *'Mercurius': God of Messengers *'Sermentus': Punisher of Broken Oaths *'Securitas': Goddess of Security & Stability *'Espoir': Goddess of Hope *'Salus': Goddess of Safety, Welfare & Salvation Role of the Church Eumenical Patriarchs of the Church of Novara at Saint Illiers Denis I: 1651-1631 BDC Prudentius: 1631-1541 BDC Marcellinus: 1541-1465 BDC Maecellus: 1465-1351 BDC Eusebius: 1351-1346 BDC Germanus: 1346-1325 BDC Ceran: 1325-1280 BDC Landry: 1280-1240 BDC Agilbert: 1240-1221 BDC Hugues I: 1221-1171 BDC Eschenradus: 1171-1106 BDC Eucade: 1106-1086 BDC Hildaun: 1086-1043 BDC Aeneas: 1043-1031 BDC Goslin: 1031-1015 BDC Anscharic: 1015-1011 BDC Gautier I: 1011-960 BDC Constantius: 960-947 BDC Albert: 947-924 BDC Renaud: 924-884 BDC Geoffrey: 884-806 BDC Guilliaume I: 806-800 BDC Galo: 800-785 BDC Guibert: 785-778 BDC Stephen: 778-760 BDC Sissinius I: 760-758 BDC Theobald: 758-742 BDC Pierre I: 742-741 BDC Maurice I: 741-705 BDC Odilon: 705-693 BDC Pierre II: 693-682 BDC Guillaume II: 682-678 BDC Barthélmy: 678-674 BDC Guillaume III: 674-652 BDC Gautier II: 652-651 BDC Renaud I: 651-633 BDC Étienne I: 633-622 BDC Jean I: 622-621 BDC Renaud II: 621-613 BDC Adenolfus: 613-612 BDC Simon: 612-597 BDC Guillaume IV: 597-582 BDC Étienne II: 582-576 BDC Hugues II: 576-569 BDC Guillaume V: 569-559 BDC Foulques: 559-552 BDC Audoin-Aubert: 552-551 BDC Pierre III: 551-549 BDC Jean II: 549-538 BDC Étienne III: 538-528 BDC Aimery: 528-517 BDC Pierre IV: 517-492 BDC Gérard I: 492-481 BDC Jean III: 481-480 BDC Jean IV: 480-479 BDC Jean V: 479-475 BDC Jacques I: 475-463 BDC Denis II: 463-454 BDC Guillaume VI: 454-429 BDC Louis I: 429-409 BDC Gérard II: 409-408 BDC Jean-Simon: 408-398 BDC Étienne IV: 398-382 BDC François I: 382-369 BDC Jean VI: 369-360 BDC Eustache: 360-338 BDC Guillaume VII: 338-333 BDC Pierre V: 333-303 BDC Henri: 303-279 BDC Jean-François I: 279-247 BDC Jean-François II: 247-239 BDC Pierre VI: 239-237 BDC Hardouin: 237-230 BDC François II: 230-206 BDC Louis II: 206-172 BDC Guillaume VIII: 172-155 BDC Jacques II: 155 BDC Sissinius II: 155-130 BDC Christophe: 130-120 BDC Léon I: 120-108 BDC Joseph I: 108-99 BD Jean VII: 99-93 BDC Jean VIII: 93-84 BDC Angélique: 84-80 BDC Louis III: 80-62 BDC Denis III: 62-53 BDC Marie: 53-44 BDC François III: 44-39 BDC Georges: 39-30 BDC Joseph: 30-15 BDC François IV: 15 BDC-7 DC Léon II: 7-19 DC Louis IV: 19-28 DC Jean VIII: 28-39 DC Emmanuel: 39-48 DC Maurice II: 48-65 DC Pierre VII: 65-67 DC François III: 67-80 DC Jean IX: 80-104 DC André: 104 DC-Present Category:Unsungverse Category:Kingdom Hearts: Marche au Supplice